Sweet Heavenly Serenade
by Ferretess xxx
Summary: Anne Maria is depressed now that Vito's gone. One night, she hears a heavenly voice coming from down the hall. Imagine her surprise when she discovers it's Lightning... L/AM one-shot.


**A/N: Well, here I am writing another requested one-shot! This takes place during season 5 (we'll just pretend it exists...), and Lightning and Anne Maria are at Playa des Losers. I would make it season 4, but Lightning lasted a bit too long for that. XD**

**Disclaimer: I don't think it's necessary to say this, but I don't own Total Drama, obviously.**

* * *

It was getting late, Anne Maria supposed. In reality, it was only 10:30 p.m., but that didn't matter to her. She was exhausted. Not physically; she wasn't even sure if it was possible at this luxurious resort to be physically tired. No, she was mentally exhausted. It had been a few months since Vito had been lost thanks to Mike overcoming his MPD, and she was still grieving. If at all possible, she felt even worse than she had when she first saw episode 9 of TDRI.

All Anne Maria knew to do with her depression was ignore it. She tried to live her life normally-as normally as is possible with a signed contract for Total Drama, that is- but it wasn't working too well. The memories of Vito always seemed to be in the front of her mind, begging her to break. It was simply awful.

If she was going to go to bed, she supposed she would have to put her PJ's on. But as she got up to find them, she heard something coming from down the hall. It sounded like pure bliss, and as she stepped out of the room Anne Maria realized it was a guy singing. She couldn't identify the voice; only Vito had ever had one that magnificent and he was gone.

When she found the source of the singing, she realized it was Lightning's room. His door was open for whatever reason, and he was standing on his bed with his eyes closed as he sang.

"If you don't know me by now, you will never never never know me," his voice was so amazing she felt like she was in heaven. She recognized the song as 'If You Don't Know Me By Now', which she had first heard as a cover by Simply Red. In all honesty, she felt Lightning's cover was better than the actual song.

When his eyes met hers, Anne Maria realized she was staring intently at him and smiling. She was a big embarrassed to be discovered eavesdropping, but Lightning didn't look like he was bothered by her presence. In fact, he looked positively delighted.

"Hey Anne Maria. What's up?"

"Oh, nothing much..."

"Any particular reason you're here?"

"I heard you from my room. You have a great singing voice, by the way."

Lightning blushed a bit, something she'd never seen him do. "Thanks. Are you okay?"

"Why do you ask? I'm fine," she was caught off guard by his question.

"You look like you're upset about something."

"No, I said I'm fine."

"You can tell Lightning, you know." She couldn't help but smile a bit at the familiarity of him talking in the 1st person. "I'm serious. We can keep it between us."

"I don't think I've ever heard you talk in the 1st person..."

"Now you have. But that's not what's bothering you... is it about Mike?"

"Close. I guess I'll just tell you."

"Go ahead, then."

"Since Vito... left, I've just been feeling so depressed. It feels like it's getting worse..."

Her opening up to him made him see her in a new light. She seemed vulnerable, and it just made her twice as beautiful.

"There's other guys out there. Someone is meant for you, I'm sure, just wait until you find him."

"You really think so?" He nodded. "Thanks... I hope you're right."

"I know I am."

"Do you know that song you were singing before I came in?"

"Of course Lightning knows the song he was singing!"

"Well, could you sing it again? You really sounded great."

"Sure, no problem." He cleared his throat and began to sing again. "If you don't know me by now, you will never know me..."

When he was finished singing, Anne Maria was once again staring and smiling wistfully. This time, though, she didn't realize it. Before she knew what she was doing, she found herself pressing her lips against Lightning's, and suddenly they were tangled up in each other. The kiss was incredible, that was all there was to it. As she broke away, she looked into his eyes and knew he felt for her the same thing she realized she felt for him.

"That was sudden... but lovely all the same."

"The way you serenaded me just set me off, I really like you... a lot." She felt strange saying it, but it was true.

"I'm glad to hear it. Remember I said you'll find someone?"

"I didn't even have to walk three steps."

This time, he started the kiss, and Anne Maria felt her depression sink away quicker than she thought possible as she melted into him.

* * *

**A/N: I have just one word for this... romantic. :) Reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
